Lukisan
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Near, Mello dan Matt mendapatkan tantangan dari L yaitu melukis. bagimanakah hasil lukisan ketiga anak jenius Wammy ini? / apakah hasilnya bagus? atau malah sebaliknya? / first fict in this fandom / OOC / Review? XD


**A Death Note Fict**

**By Mari-**_**chan**_

**Lukisan**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: friendship & humor**

**Disclaimer: TO & TO (silahkan dipikir sendiri XD)**

**Mainly character: L, Near, Mello, Matt**

**Warning: segara jenis warning yang telah tertulis di seluruh fict buatanku juga berlaku di fict ini**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Wammy _House._

Sebuah panti asuhan elit yang terletak di kota Winchester, Inggris, ini bukanlah panti asuhan biasa. Di sini, anak-anak jenius dari seluruh dunia dididik untuk menjadi penerus L.

Penerus L? siapa yang tidak mau menjadi penerus L, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mau menjadi penerus L. dan sialnya, di Wammy _House_, bukanlah tempat orang—anak—bodoh, maka sudah bisa dipastikan, di sinilah tempat yang sangat menarik untuk melihat persaingan calon penerus L. menarik, eh?

"Gyaaa… Mells, kembalikan pacarku tercinta…" teriakan seorang anak laki-laki menggema memenuhi lorong di salah satu bagian dalam Wammy.

"Kau berisik, Matt. Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak berminat pada psp bututmu," jawab anak pirang yang sedari tadi diteriaki oleh si anak bergogle.

"Kalau kau tidak berminat, kenapa kau memainkan—gyaaa~" teriakan serupa kembali terdengar saat mata hitam Matt—anak bergogle—melihat Mello—si pirang—memainkan psp tersayangnya dengan tangannya. Dengan tangannya. Bukan dengan jari. _You know what I mean?_

"Mells, ja-jangan pegang psp ku dengan cara seperti itu, kalau jatuh aku bisa mati~" kata Matt lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan suara tangis yang terdengar amat sangat memilukan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Tapi, tentu saja Mihael Kheel tidak termasuk dalam 'siapa saja' yang dimaksud.

"Cih, kau ini lebay sekali sih, cuma barang seperti ini," kata Mello pelan. Sumpah demi si tua Roger yang agak pikun itu, sahabatnya ini sangatlah berlebihan dan lebay. Banget.

Dan kenapa aku bisa memilihnya sebagai partnerku sih. Batin anak berusia sembilan tahun itu lagi.

.

.

Mello kembali berjalan melewati lorong panjang dengan Matt yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Matt sendiri, berharap-harap cemas, sang 'pacar' yang berada di tangan si penggemar coklat bisa selamat tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Ok, mulai lebay.

"Hn, hn," gumaman pelan dari sang peringkat dua mulai terdengar saat dirinya kembali memainkan jari-jarinya pada psp milik Matt.

Sebenarnya psp milik sahabat berambut merahnya ini tidak ada menariknya sama sekali bagi Mello, tapi, dirinya memang sedang bosan karena persediaan coklat di Wammy sedang kosong, dan yang menjadi pelampiasan adalah sahabat gila komputernya.

Hei, kalau dia tidak bisa menikmati hal kesukaannya, sahabatnya juga harus mengalami hal yang sama. Begitulah prinsip hidup si jenius nomor dua Wammy. Agak aneh memang.

"Ah, tidak menarik," komentar singkat berhasil keluar dari bibir mungil milik Mello saat melihat adanya tulisan _'game over'_ tertera di layar psp dalam genggamannya.

Prak!

Mata gelap milik Matt terbelalak saat menyaksikan adegan kekerasan yang baru saja terjadi di depannya. Sang pacar tercinta, telah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai karena ulah Mello yang seenak jidat melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

Matt bergegas berlari menuju tempat kejadian perkara dan dengan segera langsung mengangkat psp kesayangannya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Pacarku~ Mells, kenapa kau kejam sekali, apa salah pacarku padamu…" kembali, Matt menangis meraung-raung meratapi wafatnya sang psp. Namun, lagi-lagi, dia diabaikan oleh si tsundere nan labil yang hanya menatapnya dengan sorot mata geli.

"Mello, kau akan aku adukan ke Roger!" teriak Matt sembaru berlari menuju ruangan Roger, meninggalkan Mello yang masih berdiri di lorong.

"Cih, _baka,_ adukan saja sana, dia benar-benar ketularan Linda," gumam anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu saat mengingat anak perempuan seusianya yang memang jagonya dalam hal mengadu ke Roger itu. cih, siapa peduli, batin Mello.

Kaki kecil milik Mello kembali berjalan tak tentu arah di lorong Wammy _House._

.

.

Tk! Tk!

"Near, sudah berapa kali kau membongkar pasang _puzzle_ ini?" Tanya Linda yang saat ini menemani Near bermain di ruang rekreasi.

"Empat," jawab anak berambut putih bernama Near itu.

'Kau tidak bosan? Bagaimana kalau melukis bersamaku?" tawar gadis berkuncir itu lagi. Namun kepala putih milik Near hanya menggeleng pelan seraya kembali konsentrasi menata _puzzle_ putihnya.

"Eerr—" Linda seakan kehabisan akal, bagaimana caranya mengajak si jenius nomor satu Wammy ini bermain selain puzzle putihnya, sekali-kali dia ingin melihat si putih ini bermain di luar ruang rekreasi.

"Kalau bosan, bisa tinggalkan saya sendiri," ucap Near pelan dengan tangan mungilnya yang masih sibuk meletakkan satu per satu kepingan _puzzle_ pada tempatnya.

"Eh, aku akan menemani Near, kok," kata anak manis itu lagi dan kali ini, Near pun tidak merespon. Dia terlalu larut dalam kepingan _puzzle_-nya.

"Hn," langkah Mello terhenti di depan ruang rekreasi yang pintunya terbuka, kepala pirangnya menoleh ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Walau dia sudah tahu pasti siapa yang berada di dalam sana, tapi tetap saja, dia memaksakan kepalanya melihat keadaan di dalamnya.

.

.

Tk! Tk!

"_Puzzle_ lagi, _puzzle_ lagi, seperti tidak ada hal yang menarik lainnya saja," ucapan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat sering terdengar di Wammy itu hanya berefek pada gadis bernama Linda, sedangkan seorang lagi masih saja asik dengan mainannya, seolah kedatangan seseorang itu adalah angin lewat.

"Mello, mau apa kau kesini!" teriak Linda.

"Apa! Kau mau mengadukan ke Roger, 'Mello memasuki ruang rekreasi' begitu!" kata Mello tak lupa tatapan sadis a la dirinya kepada jagoan gambar itu.

Linda hanya mendengus, dan seolah tak peduli pada si pendatang baru, dia kembali asik memasang _puzzle _dengan anak putih di sampingnya.

Merasa diabaikan, akhirnya Mello pun bertindak, jangan sampai dia kembali dilanda kebosanan di ruangan yang memang membosankan ini.

"Heh, Albino, ayo kita bertanding, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku lebih hebat daripada kau!" kata Mello lagi, kali ini mata hitamnya menatap tajam anak putih yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri itu.

"Saya sedang sibuk, Mello, apakah Mello tidak melihatnya," ucap Near tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke anak laki-laki pirang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang rekreasi.

Mello menggeram frustasi, cih, coklat tidak ada, dan sekarang dia diabaikan oleh si putih pucat ini, kurang ajar.

"Kau takut, kau takut kalah denganku, begitu yah, haha," pancing Mello lagi.

"…"

"Heh, jawab aku, jangan cuma bengong!" bentak sang penggemar coklat itu lagi, sementara yang diteriaki masih saja tenang menghadap tempat _puzzle_-nya yang hampir penuh dengan kepingan _puzzle_ yang sudah di tata.

"Gggrrrr…" Mello mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang pastinya akan ia gunakan pada wajah sok polos milik si nomor satu.

Sret!

Mello mencengkeram kerah baju Near sehingga membuat tubuh kecilnya terangkat. Tatapan membunuh dilayangkan anak berusia sembilan tahun itu pada si pucat di depannya.

"Kyaaa~ Mello… lepaskan Near… aku akan mengadukanmu pada—"

"Apa! Kau mau mengadukanku pada Roger, heh, siapa yang peduli!" kata Mello pada gadis pirang yang masih menatapnya tajam.

Tangan kanan Mello yang sudah terkepal siap meluncur menuju wajah putih milik Near, tinggal beberapa centi lagi, dan—

"Mihael Kheel!"

—terhenti.

Mello yang pendengarannya masih sangat baik itu tentu tahu betul, suara tadi itu memanggil namanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi sang jenius untuk memproses dan menyadari suara siapa yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Roger," ucap Mello saat melihat pengurus Wammy berdiri di depan pintu ruang rekreasi dengan anak berambut merah di sampingnya. Matt? Mail Jeevas, kau akan mati. Batin Mello.

"Lepaskan Near dan ikut ke ruanganku, sekarang!" suara Roger menggema memenuhi ruangan rekreasi.

"Cih, aku ada urusan dengan—"

"Atau kau mau, coklat favoritmu tidak akan datang lagi ke sini?"

Jiiit!

Mello sontak mengarahkan bola matanya menghadap Roger saat mendengar 'coklat favorit' diapun akhirnya menuruti kata-kata Roger, daripada tak dapat coklat.

Bruk!

Tubuh kecil Near jatuh begitu saja di lantai saat Mello melepaskan cengkeraman maut di kerahnya. Linda segera berlari menuju anak putih itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Oh iya—" suara Roger kembali terdengar sesaat sebelum ia, Mello dan Matt keluar dari ruang rekreasi.

Keempat anak jenius Wammy itu memasang telinga baik-baik untuk menunggu lanjutan kalimat Roger.

"—Linda, bisa pinjam alat lukismu, sepertinya L menginginkan sesuatu," lanjut pria paruh baya itu lagi yang tentu saja membuat semua yang mendengarnya terbelalak. L? L mengingkan sesuatau dari alat lukis Linda? Batin Mello dan Matt.

Sementara Linda hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Near yang memang tidak memiliki ekspresi masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya seolah tak peduli akan berita tadi.

.

.

Tepat pukul tiga sore, Roger mengumpulkan Near, Mello dan Matt di ruang rekreasi. Tentu saja, setelah hukuman untuk Mello selesai. Dan untuk hukuman Mello yang ditujukan kepada Matt, tak perlu dijelaskan untuk keamanan cerita ini.

Sebenarnya Roger hanya mengajak Mello dan Matt, karena Near eerr—tidak uah dikatakan lagi 'kan? Ruang rekreasi adalah kamar kedua bagi si imut yang identik dengan warna putih ini.

Cklk!

Sebuah _laptop_ dengan lambang huruf L itu menyala di depan ketiga anak jenius Wammy. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara khas komputer dari _laptop_ berwarna _silver_ itu.

"_Konnichiwa_, Calon Penerus L," sapa suara dari dalam _macbook_ tersebut.

"_Konnichiwa,_ L," jawab ketiga anak itu kompak. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri terselip nada heran dari ketiga anak tersebut.

"Kalian tidak bertanya, kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian bertiga?" Tanya L lagi, masih dengan suara khas komputernya.

"…"

"…"

Near dan Matt hanya diam tanpa menjawab. Sebenarnya alasan kedua anak ini diam tidaklah sama. Near yang memang tidak biasa bicara hanya bisa menatap layar komputer tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Matt, si ahli komputer ini masih cengo dengan benda-benda yang ada di depannya sehingga tak begitu memperhatikan kata-kata L. tidak sopan.

"Kau mau menguji siapa yang berhak menggantikanmu sebaga L, bukan begitu?" jawab si pirang.

"Hm~ itu salah satunya, aku sedang senggang, jadi tak ada salahnya bermain-main dengan calon penerusku, 'kan?" kata L lagi.

Trio Wammy masih terdiam. Sebenarnya apa maunya si L ini?

"Kalian lihat alat lukis di depan kalian?" ketiga Wammy _boys_ mengangguk pelan saat melihat peralatan melukis lengkap khas Linda di depan mereka masing-masing. Lengkap. Kau tahu apa artinya lengkap 'kan?

.

.

"Kalian bertiga, berdirilah dengan saling berhadapan satu sama lain," interuksi L mulai dijalankan oleh ketiga anak berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Bagus, sekarang, aku ingin kalian melukis orang yang berdiri di samping kanan kalian," lanjut L lagi.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Mello mematung.

Near masih diam.

Matt terbelalak.

Apa kata L tadi? Melukis seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah kanan kalian? Sebelah kanan?

Keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipis Mello saat menatap siapa yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

Putih, kecil, tak punya ekspresi, sok polos, menyebalkan. Cuma satu nama. Yang paling ia benci di dunia ini. Near. Nate River. Dan dia, Mihael Kheel harus melukisnya? Apa ini kiamat?

Sementara Near hanya menatap calon model lukisannya dengan wajah datar, Matt, atau Mail Jeevas, dia harus melukis Matt, tak masalah, tapi masalahnya, bisakah dia melukis? Dia hanya pintar memainkan _puzzle_ dan lego-legonya. Melukis tak pernah ada dalam dunianya. Tapi ini permintaan L, haruskah ia menolak?

Senyum tipis menguar dari anak berambut merah saat menatap calon model lukisannya. Sang sahabat tsunderenya, Mello. Hihi…

"Kalian sudah mengerti? Baiklah, silahkan bersiap-siap dengan alat lukis kalian. Dan mulailah melukis model kalian masing-masing. Aku akan menilai hasil lukisan kalian, satu jam dari sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Pip!

Komputer itu mati. Suara L juga sudah tak terdengar lagi. Apa artinya acara melukis mereka sudah boleh dimulai?

.

Near mulai mengambil kuas dan mengoleskannya pada tempat cat di tangannya. Tangan mungilnya mulai menjelajah kanvas putih tempatnya berekspresi. Melukis Matt.

Sementara Mello, anak itu juga mulai melakukan hal yang sama. Mengambil kuas dan mencelupkannya pada cat putih di tangannya. Mata bulatnya sekali-kali melirik anak berpiyama putih yang menjadi objek lukisannya. Kalau saja ini bukan permintaan L, mana mau dia melirik Near seperti ini. Menyebalkan.

Satu anak lagi, Matt, terlihat biasa saja melancarkan aksi melukisnya, model lukisannya adalah sahabatnya sendiri, sangat mudah baginya menggerakkan tangan mungilnya untuk menari di atas kanvas putih layaknya Linda yang sangat ahli menggambar itu.

"Hihi~" tawa Matt terdengar sangat menyebalkan bagi Mello yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Dia sih enak, melukis dirinya yang setiap hari, setiap menit dan setiap detik selalu bertatap muka dengannya. Sedangkan aku? Aku harus melukis sosok paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku, melihatnya saja aku tidak mau, apalagi melukisnya. Batin Mello berteriak atas ketidakadilan yang ia dapatkan.

"…"

Mata Mello kembali melirik Near yang sedang berkonsentrasi melukis Matt yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak punya ekspresi? Muka papan. Menyebalkan!

"Mello, ayo konsentrasi," ucap Roger saat melihat gelagat Mello yang mengacak surai pirangnya karena frustasi.

Tentu saja Roger sangat tahu, Mello frustasi karena mendapat model Near, sementara dia sendiri sangat tidak menyukai Near. Hoho… keajaiban dunia.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian.

Ketiga Wammy _boys_ telah selesai melukis sesuai permintaan L, raut wajah mereka terlihat err—sangat susah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kecuali raut wajah Near yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Mereka bertiga masih terpaku pada sosok 'anak' dalam lukisan masing-masing.

Cklk!

"Halo, kalian sudah selesai melukis?" sapaan dengan nada datar yang berasal dari _macbook silver_ itu sedikit banyak mengalihkan perhatian ketiga anak anak imut itu. mereka sontak mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Bagus, hm~ bolehkah saya melihatnya?" kata L lagi.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kalian bertiga terlalu tegang, baiklah, Roger, bisa kau panggilkan Linda ke sini," perintah L pada sang pengurus Wammy.

"Baiklah."

.

"Baiklah, Linda, kaulah yang menjadi juri untuk menilai lukisan siapa yang paling bagus diantara mereka bertiga, kau siap?" Tanya L saat memastikan adanya kehadiran gadis pirang itu di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Baik," jawab Linda yang berdiri di samping L (laptop maksudnya) dengan penuh semangat. Gadis ini memang akan selalu semangat kalau masalah melukis.

"Yang pertama, Matt, perlihatkan hasil lukisanmu pada kami, dan Linda akan menilainya," kata L.

Matt mulai mengangkat hasil lukisannya dan memperlihatkannya pada L dan Linda. Senyum kemenangan nampak menghiasi wajah tampan anak berambut merah ini saat melihat bola mata Linda yang sedikit melebar saat melihat hasil lukisannya.

"Linda, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya L pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Err—" Linda kehilangan kata-kata. Bukan, bukan karena saking bagusnya lukisan Matt, melainkan sebaliknya, yang Matt gambar itu sebenarnya siapa? Mello atau eerr—

"Kenapa, Linda, lukisanku bagus yah, siapa dulu dong, Mail Jeevas…" ujar Matt bangga seolah dirinya telah resmi ditunjuk menjadi penerus L.

"Sejujurnya, Matt, lukisanmu sangat jelek."

JEDERR!

Ucapan Linda yang tanpa sensor itu seakan menohok Matt, apanya yang jelek dari lukisannya, dia sudah melukis Mello dengan sepenuh hati, bagaimana mungkin bisa dibilang 'jelek'.

"Jelaskan, kenapa lukisanku jelek, hei, Linda," Tanya Matt dengan nada memaksa.

Gadis bernama Linda itu berjalan maju mendekati lukisan Matt dan mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Rambut Mello itu lurus, yang kau gambar malah rambut jigrak seperti ini," ucap gadis pirang itu lagi seraya membalikkan lukisan Matt menghadap ke dua peserta lainnya. Mello dan Near.

Mata hitam Mello terbelalak saat melihat hasil lukisan Matt. Apaan itu, itu bukan dirinya 'kan? Itu lebih mirip—mirip siapa yah?

"Intinya, kau itu ngarang, yang kau gambar bukan Mello, tapi hasil imajinasimu sendiri, bahkan lukisan anak ayam karya Peter jauh lebih bagus daripada ini," lanjut Linda lagi.

Mello meradang, dirinya disamakan dengan anak ayam? Kurang ajar gadis ini.

"Habisnya, Mells akan terlihat lebih keren kalau rambutnya berdiri seperti jagoan dalam psp-ku," ujar Matt mengemukakan alasannya melukis seperti itu.

Mello sekuat tenaga menahan tinjunya agar tak meluncur ke wajah bego milik Matt, karena di sini ada L, ingat, pencitraan.

"Tidak bisa, Matt, yang aku suruh, kau melukis orang yang berdiri di sebelah kananmu, bukan orang dalam psp-mu, dan kata Linda, lukisanmu jelek, berarti, kau gagal," kata L dari layar _macbook_-nya.

Matt pun pundung di pojok ruang rekreasi.

.

.

"Yang kedua, Mello," kata L memecah keheningan karena aksi pundung yang Matt lakukan.

Mello melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke depan L dan Linda dan meletakkan hasil 'karya' nya di depan mereka.

Tatapan membunuh khas dirinya langsung menghujani gadis cantik di samping L berdiri yang seolah mengatakan awas-saja-kalau-kau-bilang-lukisanku-jelek, namun, gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sama dengan dirinya itu tak sedikitpun termakan _deathglare_ ampuhnya.

"…"

"…"

Baik L maupun Linda terdiam saat menyaksikan hasil lukisan Mello. Lupakan L yang memang tak diketahui bagaimana wujudnya itu. tapi, lihatlah Linda. Gadis berusia delapan tahun itu menatap lukisan Mello dengan mulut menganga.

"Oi, jangan terlalu kagum melihat lukisanku, biasa saja, aku tahu aku berbakat," ucap Mello menyombongkan diri.

"Mello, eerr—ini, ini Near kah?" Tanya Linda setelah berhasil mengembalikan nyawanya ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri akibat virus mematikan lukisan Mello.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi, tentu saja ini si Albino," jawab Mello acuh seraya menatap sinis anak yang menjadi objek lukisannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mello lagi.

"…" Linda masih belum bisa bicara apapun, terlalu _shock_ menyaksikan bagaimana wujud dari lukisan Mello.

Matt yang sedang pundung di pojokan sedikit banyak menyimak dengan seksama acara penjurian yang sedang dilakukan oleh Linda terhadap lukisan Matt.

"Ehm!" sekali lagi, Linda berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dengan sekali helaan nafas, dia menatap Mello tajam.

"Mello! Apa-apaan lukisanmu ini, kenapa wajahnya Near seperti ini? Mana matanya, mulutnya, hidungnya, bibirnya? Kenapa semuanya putih begini!" teriak Linda pada penggemar berat coklat itu.

Matt terbelalak. Roger mematung. Near masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Mello hanya mendengus pelan. L masih belum terdengar suaranya.

Linda mengangkat hasil lukisan Mello dan memperlihatkannya pada yang lainnya.

"Apakah ini yang disebut lukisan seorang Near?" Tanya Linda pada semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan rekreasi tersebut.

"…" Matt mendelik

"…" Roger err—begitulah.

"…" Near masih diam.

"HAHAHAHAHA… Mells, lukisanmu lebih parah daripada milikku, hahaha…" tawa Matt menggelegar saat menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana 'hancur'nya hasil lukisan Mello.

"Diam kau, Matt!" teriak Mello. Namun, sepertinya tak berhasil, karena sekarang Matt malah berguling-guling dan seolah semua kegalauannya tadi lenyap begitu saja.

"Jelaskan!" teriak Linda.

"Si Albino ini tidak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali, aku tidak bisa melukisnya, jadilah seperti itu," jawab Mello acuh.

"KAU GAGAL!" teriak Linda lagi.

"KAU BERANI MEMBENTAKKU!" teriak Mello tak mau kalah.

"Sudah, saya setuju dengan Linda. Mello, kau gagal, lukisanmu tidak mirip sama sekali dengan objek lukisanmu. Tidak ada mata, hidung, mulut, telinga, yang kau lukis itu harusnya Near, bukan sadako berwujud anak laki-laki," ucapan L yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu menghentikan aksi hampir berantem yang akan dilakukan oleh Linda dan Mello.

Mello gagal.

.

.

Peserta terakhir adalah Near.

Si kecil nan putih ini berjalan menuju Linda dan L dan tanpa berkata suatu apapun dia meletakkan hasil lukisannya di depan mereka.

"…"

"…"

Kembali, Linda dan L terdiam. Linda menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Sangat gatal.

"Eh, Near, yang kau gambar ini—"

"—saya menggambar Matt," jawab Near pelan.

"Matt?" ulang Linda seakan jawaban Near itu adalah pengakuan dirinya mencuri coklat favorit Mello.

"Kenapa? Lukisan saya jelek?" Tanya Near. Mata hitamnya menatap Linda penuh-penuh.

"Ti-tidak jelek juga sebenarnya," kata Linda.

Mello menjadi penasaran, Linda sampai kehabisan kata-kata saat melihat lukisan Near, apakah lukisannya sebagus itu? batinnya tak percaya.

Linda kembali terdiam. Tadi dia sudah melihat lukisan Matt yang super ngarang, lukisan Mello yang super hancurnya dan lukisan Near yang—

"Tunjukkan pada kami hasil lukisan si Albino ini, hei," teriak Mello.

"Ah, hehe… baiklah," Linda mengangkat hasil lukisan Near dan memperlihatkannya pada semua orang.

"Hah!" Mello dan Matt sama-sama kaget.

"Near, kenapa lukisanmu malah, err—psp?" Tanya Linda saat mengingat bagaimana hasil gambar Near.

"Karena saat mengingat Matt, yang saya lihat adalah, wajahnya Matt yang tertutupi pspnya, jadinya saya melukis Matt dengan psp di wajahnya," jawab Near sepolos mungkin.

"…"

Semua orang terdiam. Anak ini?

.

.

"Jadi, diantara kita siapa pemenangnya, L?" Tanya Mello setelah penjurian selesai. Linda pun sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Pemenangnya?" ulang L.

"Iya, pemenangnya," kata anak berambut pirang itu lagi.

"Sepertinya diantara kalian bertiga tidak ada yang memiliki bakat melukis, makanya, diantara kalian tidak ada pemenangnya, haha, menyenangkan sekali menyaksikan kalian saling melirik satu sama lain, benar-benar waktu yang sangat berharga bagiku, sampai jumpa lagi."

Pip!

Semuanya cengo. Apa katanya tadi? Saling melirik? Jadi, mereka dikerjai oleh L? dikerjai oleh L? dikerjai? L?

Hening

hening

"GYAAAAAA… MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Mello dengan suara cempreng khas anak berusia sembilan tahun. Dirinya benar-benar merasa terhina, sudah melirik-lirik ke arah Near, yang mana adalah pemegang nomor satu daftar orang yang paling ia benci, di bentak Linda tanpa bisa membalas dan yang paling menyesakkan, dirinya di tipu oleh L. Idolanya sendiri? _What the_…

"A-aku kena tipu," kata Matt penuh dengan dramatisasi saat mengingat kembali bagaimana ucapan terakhir dari L barusan.

"Hn," hanya itu kata yang berhasil keluar dari bibir mungil Near.

"Haha, sudahlah kalian, ayo ke ruang makan, sepertinya camilan sore sudah datang, siapa tahu ada coklat kesukaanmu, Mello, oh iya, psp-mu sudah diperbaiki, Matt dan Near, ada kartu baru untukmu," kata Roger berusaha menghibur ketiga korban keisengan L barusan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Mello sama sekali tak tertarik dengan coklat, dia hanya berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang rekreasi dan terlihat menuju kamarnya, diikuti oleh Matt yang sangat lemas walaupun mendapat berita bagus tentang kesembuhan psp tercintanya.

"Eh? Mereka berdua kenapa? Near? Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Roger pada satu-satunya anak yang masih tersisa di ruangan tersebut.

"Saya mau kembali ke kamar saja," jawab Near, dengan segera, dia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya meninggalkan ruang rekreasi, bahkan dia tidak membawa _puzzle-puzzle_ kesayangannya.

Oh… mungkin cara bercandamu kali ini kelewatan L. batin Roger saat melihat ekspresi ketiga anak jenius Wammy itu yang terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Sudahlah, paling-paling, besok mereka akan kembali seperti biasanya," ucap Roger dengan senyum ramahnya, pria paruh baya itupun mulai meninggalkan ruang rekreasi dan menutup pintunya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan hari ini, L?" Tanya Watari saat dirinya melihat wajah L yang luar biasa cerahnya.

"Mereka punya daya imajinasi yang tinggi, walau mereka tak bisa menuangkannya dalam bentuk lukisan, tapi, sejujurnya sangat menyenangkan melihat mereka seperti tadi," jawab L seraya memakan donat favoritnya.

"Hm, mereka anak-anak yang penuh semangat, begitukah?" suara Watari terdengar lagi, namun L tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya menatap layar _macbook_-nya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Mereka akan menjadi penerus L yang luar biasa," ucap L dengan senyum manisnya.

Watari ikut tersenyum lembut saat menyaksikan kembali kejadian di ruang rekreasi Wammy yang menampilkan si trio Wammy saling melirik satu sama lain lewat _macbook_ milik L.

_'Yah, mereka luar biasa, karena mereka mengidolakan orang yang juga sangat luar biasa, yaitu kau. L'_

The End

* * *

**Kyaaaa… Mari-**_**chan**_** membuat fict Death Note… kyaaaaaa *nari saman* / heh**

**Ehm, aduh, gak yakin banget ini cerita hasilnya kaya gimana. Haha… **_**gomennasai**_** kalau ceritanya kaya gitu *gelundungan bareng trio Wammy***

**Sekali lagi gomenne kalau ceritanya super ngawur, hoho… inilah fict perdanaku di FDNI… jadi, bersediakah meninggalkan dompet/plak/maksudku, meninggalkan jejak ripiu… hihi… thanks before…**

**Sign,**

**Mari-**_**chan**_


End file.
